Apocalypse Rising
by SoulVirus
Summary: See through the eyes of one of the residents what really happened when the infection of the T-Virus spread to Raccoon City during Resident Evil: Apocalypse.
1. Quarantined

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom and anyone else who worked on Resident Evil. Although I am responsible for my own O.C's. Thank You._

* * *

**A/N:** This story of Resident Evil is in first person mode, so it takes the form of either man or woman whose description can only be made by you the reader. Also this story takes place just a few hours after the Hive was reopened, you will find some parts of the story have been blended in to roughly match that of the timeline of Resident Evil: Apocalypse the movie. But all I can ask of you is to just enjoy it. Also this is a mini-series so the chapters will be short and the story itself short as well. Thank You.

* * *

**Summary: **See through the eyes of one of the residents what really happened when the infection of the T-Virus spread to Raccoon City during Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising**

**Chapter 1**

**Quarantined**

Chaos roamed the streets of Raccoon city for as long as anyone knew. It must have been going on for quite a while before it was made public. At first it was just disappearances before rumours on the streets of vicious monsters came to light, I thought these disappearances were just the work of wild animals that had wondered down from the hills and forests that skirted the outskirts of Raccoon City.

But as the day quickly progressed for me, I found myself fighting for survival against the living and the Undead. At first I thought everything that was happening was just a publicity stunt of some sort, that was until I saw someone brutally get butchered and torn alive. I have never seen anyone die right in front of me, at least not the way I saw it happened.

I had just ran out onto the street as the spokesman on the TV said that they were evacuating the City due to some unexplained disease that turns people rabid and thirsted for blood and meat. So I decided to leg it not deciding to bring to provisions or anything to defend myself, I just threw open the front door and legged it outside onto my front lawn. It was sure a good thing that I didn't bring anything with me because; well that was where I saw them.

Once outside, I saw smoke, fire, people running in one direction, screaming terrified, police cars zoomed in the direction of where the residents were running from. There they were, I only saw a few of them, but more were probably on their way, you couldn't mistake those faces, those chewed, pale, bloodshot and bloodless eyes, the way they walked covered in patches of blood, groaning and snarling as they approached.

As I saw them limp and slowly walk up the street I was in, someone got caught by a few Zombies. He tried pushing them away from him, but they just kept coming closer, the first thing that was pushed away the next available thing from the Zombie came forward. As the man tried to run, the closet Zombie grabbed his arm pulled the man towards him and bit into his neck.

"HELP ME!" he said as the zombie bit into him, I could hear the sickening squelching crunching sound of the flesh being ripped as the Zombie tore into the mans neck. It was a strange death for me to see, but violent, the man didn't scream as the Zombie bit into his neck, his eyes were wide and I guessed he was in shock as he knew what was happening to him, in my view, it seemed to me that the man just allowed them to kill him, or at least that was what it looked like to me.

A couple more zombies grabbed him by the arms, and a sickening crunch was heard as the Zombies pulled on both of his arms. The man sort of groaned before I saw him get pulled apart. A red lining split down the middle of his face and down to his torso as other Zombies pulled him apart and began quickly piling around eating at his remains.

I gasped, but no sound left my mouth, and my eyes might as well pop out of their sockets. I could not believe I just saw a man get ripped apart by Zombies. The sheer strength of them, it was amazing but brutal that they could do this sort of thing, almost as if they weren't human anymore.

I turned and quickly began to run down the other end of the street, away from the marauding mass of Undead beings. The scene of the man that got pulled apart stayed with me as I ran. I wanted to throw up, but the vomit remained in my stomach, almost as if the vomit itself was horrified with what I saw.

Police cars and officers ran towards and past me and began shooting off a series of firing rounds that vibrated against my ear drums as they shot bullet after bullet into the Zombies. I didn't look back, seeing one person get killed was enough; I didn't want to see more. My only hope now was to get out of my street and out of the city. I just hope I don't run into any more trouble, knowing my luck I will.

**~~~Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising~~**

Despite living in Raccoon City, it was easy to get turned around, even if you have lived in the city from the moment of your birth, a city the size of Raccoon City was enough to make you run back into the direction of where the Zombies would be coming from if you were not too careful.

Most of the city was in turmoil, it was difficult to tell where these Zombies were now, for all I knew they could be lurking in the next street or behind the corner or in one of the shops waiting to pounce on me.

I didn't stop walking or running, seeing that man get ripped apart stayed with me, even as I tried to focus my mind on something else, no good would come of it. That memory of that poor man, forced me to keep running and not stop at any one time, not even for a break.

At this moment I was running down a street. I saw a lot of people piling equipment into their cars and vans and quickly speeding off down the roads. It wasn't difficult to tell where they were heading, out of the city, which was where I was heading.

As I passed down the street I noticed as I passed one of the shops that the Umbrella Corporation – an international Pharmaceutical company that produces medicine and medical supplies along with a combination of genetic engineering and creating more improved weapons for soldiers fighting in other third world countries, all in all the Umbrella Corporation sort of controlled the city, as everyone depended on the corporation too much, but even I had faith in them, they could sort this out - was placing a wall around the city locking people in.

I didn't understand it either. But I had to get out of the city.

**~~~Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising~~~**

Unfortunately by nightfall, however Umbrella did it; they had placed a massive wall around the city trapping every resident in Raccoon City within the city, including me.

All exit points were sealed off by Umbrella. The only way out was across the cordoned off Raven's gate bridge, where frantically crowds of people were desperately trying to get of the city through the only way out.

Umbrella guards were held with guns watching over the whole scene, trying to keep some sort of order; it didn't seem to be going well.

One by one, they were checking people for any traces of infection, and if they were infected, then they were most likely detained or shot.

As I waited, despite being pushed and prodded towards the checkpoint, a sudden outburst of up ahead caught many residents attention. Sadly for me I was too far away to see what was going on.

The sound of a gunshot caught my attention, but I could not see where it came from, but it sounded as if it came from up front.

Suddenly, I got pushed and carried along with the crowd. Something had happened and I didn't know what was going on. I finally managed to get a boost up after pushing myself onto two people's shoulders.

Just briefly I saw that the main gate to leave Raccoon City was closed. Umbrella had closed the gate for some unknown reason, but I had a hunch why.

"This is a biohazard quarantine area, due to the risk of infection you cannot be allowed to leave the city." a voice over the speaker phones said to us all. Residents were still confused and were still talking over each other demanding an explanation. "All appropriate measures are being taken. The situation is under control please return to your homes."

More people asked questions and shouted over one another. Then another gunshot rang out and the voices of many residents subsided.

"You have five seconds to turn around and return to the city!" the man said over the speakerphone.

No one moved but stayed were they were.

"Use of live ammunition has been authorized!" another man said suddenly.

It was only then that people began to panic and move away from the exit of the closed gate and back towards the city.

"Five," the man started counting down. "Four. Three. Two. One!"

The many sounds of bullets rang out from overhead. At least I didn't get shot, but maybe a few up front did. My thoughts went out to those who did get shot.

As much as everyone counted on Umbrella, I began to have second thoughts about them; maybe they were not as useful as they were meant to be. And maybe they had other intentions beside the good of those who were still alive in the city.

* * *

******Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Well here we are, the second mini story of my Resident Evil story, tell me what you though, and if there is anything that is wrong, just point it out to me and i will correct it.

SoulVirus.

**Chapter Written out 22/08/2012**

**Re-modifed 11/10/2012**

**Updated 23:02pm**


	2. City of the Dead

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom and anyone else who worked on Resident Evil. Although I am responsible for my own O.C's. Thank You._

* * *

**A/N:** This story of Resident Evil is in first person mode, so it takes the form of either man or woman whose description can only be made by you the reader. Also this story takes place just a few hours after the Hive was reopened, you will find some parts of the story have been blended in to roughly match that of the timeline of Resident Evil: Apocalypse the movie. But all I can ask of you is to just enjoy it. Also this is a mini-series so the chapters will be short and the story itself short as well. Thank You.

* * *

**Summary: **See through the eyes of one of the residents what really happened when the infection of the T-Virus spread to Raccoon City during Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

* * *

I would like to thank a close and personal friend of mine **xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx **as she helped in a minor part of this chapter, and therfore this chapter is dedicated to her.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising**

**Chapter 2**

**City of the Dead**

It must have been well into the early hours of the morning, and didn't have a watch to know what the time was. All I know was that I was trapped in a city that was roaming with bloodthirsty creatures, a corporation that I am now beginning to have second thoughts about, and a raging war between those who were left in the city and the un-dead.

Throughout the city I could hear guns blazing, bombs raging, and screams from what I suspected were people being mauled and eaten to death by these zombies. I honestly thought this was a publicity stunt, turns out that it wasn't. I am even convinced that this is just a nightmare and I will wake up any minute now in my bed back in the real world. I even began tapping the back of hand three times and pinching myself, but no good came of it, I was living in a city full of zombies. City of the Dead: sounds like something George. A. Romero would have written and directed about for his never ending movies of Dead Series.

Still, I was alive at least.

What I needed to concentrate on now was arming myself with weapons, in case I came along any unexpected visitors.

The city was a tip, literally, everything was out of place. Cars had been smashed, battered; a school bus had crashed into a lamppost and dented the front part of the bus. Blood was smeared in many places, paper, bullet rounds had been littered all over the place, and smoke and fire seeped out of the windows of the skyscrapers of smashed windows within in the city.

As I walked through a trashed and deserted street I began prowling around a few police cars that had been left abandoned, looking for some sort of weapon to arm myself against those monsters. After rummaging through a few cars, I finally managed to find a weapon, a handgun and it was loaded, it didn't seem like much but it was something for me to keep myself armed against.

I have never held a gun before, just holding it I didn't know what to do with it, oh, I may have played a few arcade games of Time Crisis and House of the Dead, but holding arcade guns is nothing like holding a real life gun with bullets in.

For starters, I was having trouble holding it, my hand and fingers shook as I held it. I extended my forefinger onto the trigger, and rather vigorously my hand became uncontrollable to steady. I breathed heavily and pointed the gun away from me; my mind was in too many places at once, my thoughts and my conscious mind yelled at me.

'_What are you doing? You have never held a proper gun before! Put it down before you kill yourself!_'

'_Well, at least you've got something to arm yourself against in case anything comes your way._'

'_A gun? Well, it's better than anything, I would have found a much bigger gun than that, a shotgun maybe, look around the cars again and see if you can find one._'

'_Wouldn't it be better if you had gone to an ammunition shop that harbours guns and that? Would be much better going to a gun shop and buying a much more bigger and powerful weapons there!_'

'_What happens if you accidentally shoot someone who is not a monster?_'

'_What happens if you run out of bullets?_'

My mind was working in overdrive, something that was new to me. All these thoughts and thinking just by holding this gun was proving too much for me, who'd have thought that holding one small handgun could cause you to overthink things?

I tried to focus my attention on something else, something that would help me get my mind off of my overthinking.

I sighed, closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself in the shoes of a police officer, or something that was used to carry an offending weapon such as the one I held in my hands. This approach did nothing to settle my nerves.

'_A police officer? Seriously? Do you even know what a police officer goes through?_'

'_Oh, good one, thinking you are a police officer. Hey! Maybe you can imagine yourself in being a superhero while you are at._'

'_Okay, now you are starting to embarrass yourself._'

'_What are you thinking? This isn't some arcade game, this is reality._'

'_That's it! Think that this is an arcade game and you are just one of the many characters, like Agent G from The House of the Dead series!_'

I sighed heavily.

How can I think that this is an arcade game? This is nothing like an arcade game, at least playing an arcade game it was easy, aim, point and shoot. But in reality, this was just heavy, it was nerve-wracking. It took me time to realize that my heart was racing like mad just even thinking about holding the gun that was still in my hand.

As I stood there, looking at the gun in my hand, I literally, for the first time in my life, had no idea what to do, my mind just went blank. What was I to do now?

**~~~Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising~~~**

As the night wore on, I was surprised that I was still alive, and I had yet to run into any blood munching zombies, which was also another surprise to me. But as the night ticked on, I was becoming increasingly more alert and aware of my surroundings; I was even jumping at my own shadows now, and I was growing increasingly scared. As soon as I heard a clatter nearby or a moan, my heart would jump a beat and pound frantically against my ribcage.

What scared me more was that my mind dwindled a little and I started to realize that in between my constant day-dreaming, I would end in a completely different place as to the place I was in before. I was beginning to think that I was turning into one of those monsters. Luckily I wasn't, it was just a lack of sleep.

By this time now, whatever time it was, the city itself had become silent, well, almost silent apart from a few bullets going off in the distance, other than that it was silent. I began to wonder if I was the last one alive, but obviously I wasn't.

As I walked through the deserted streets, passing over me were a few helicopters, possibly belonging to Umbrella, I waved my arms to try and get their attention, but they didn't see me. I did notice however that they were carrying something, black boxes or cases. As I saw them pass over me, they let the cases go and I watched them fall free and into a nearby…well from where I was standing it looked like the Raccoon City Hospital.

I was curious as to why they dropped whatever was in those cases. But right now my curiosity had to wait a little while longer, or better yet, it had to wait indefinitely, I needed to get out of the city.

**~~~Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising~~~**

Now I was lost, and I had no idea where to go, and I lived in Raccoon City all my life, how the hell did I get lost? Was it because of everything that was going on that caused me to lose focus on what really was important? Such as getting out of the city? Even though that was impossible seeing that Umbrella has cordoned off the whole city preventing anyone from getting in or out, so I was trapped.

With very little places to go, I had to find someplace safe to hide out for a while. But where could you go what with flesh eating zombies on the prowl? Hardly anywhere was safe, but I had to find somewhere, I needed to find someplace to stop and think clearly on what to do next.

As I walked down yet another street, and frankly I was beginning to get a splitting headache, by going down one street and into another trashed and dismantled street, well, all the streets looked the same. Nothing was recognizable anymore, just empty trashed vehicles, paper and rubbish littered everywhere and patches and pools of blood lying almost everywhere I looked.

Up ahead was a small general store, maybe there was a few things left in that shop, food maybe? I was starving. I ran and entered the shop. It was a small shop, but I was surprised when it was still full of food, drinks and other provisions. There was no one in the shop that had been left behind, so I figured that there was no point in leaving any money. The shopkeeper most likely legged it or was probably somewhere eating someone or still alive somewhere, whatever the case, that didn't matter.

I tucked the gun in the back of my trousers and scoured the shelves and grabbed my self a packet of crisps and ripped them open, Worchester Source, one of my favourite flavours. I ripped open the packet and stuffed my mouth full. I can't remember the last time I had eaten, it was hours ago. I spent so much time in running around that I hadn't exactly planned out where or what to do next, I just did whatever came into my mind and just went with the flow. But now, I had time – although I doubt time was on my hands – to think things through.

I sat down against the nearest wall and began to think through very carefully on what to do next.

For starters I needed to leave this godforsaken city and head for someplace safe, someplace out of the United States, someplace far, such as…Russia for example. But how could I escape a city which has been cordoned off when Umbrella has placed a huge wall around it?

There was the checkpoints, I could go the checkpoints and get out that way. But then that man said that the city was under quarantine and that no one was allowed to leave the city at all, which means that the hope of me getting out of this city was highly unlikely. Nigh impossible even.

Not so much of a good start in planning a way out of this city, so I was trapped, trapped in a city full of infected zombies. And with Umbrella at every checkpoints what use is there me trying to get out of this city alive?

Surely there had to be a way to get out of this city. Scaling the wall that was built around this city isn't going to be easy. Staying in the city itself was a death trap, so I can't get out of the city, and neither can I climb over the wall and away to freedom. So what other way is there to get out?

I sat back and my foot began tapping the floor automatically on its own, and I had no control over it. I stared at my foot for a while longer, but it wasn't until I noticed what it was tapping, the floor, my foot was tapping the floor itself. My mind did the maths in my head. If I couldn't go over the wall, or walk out of the city itself, then there was only one other way out, down through the city itself, through the sewers!

That was the answer, the only way out was through the sewers, unless Umbrella had control of the sewers as well, highly unlikely.

So that was it then, I had to go through the sewers.

I got up, grabbed a bag pack from the shelves and stuffed it with crisps, chocolate, and other assortments of food and a couple of bottles. Threw it over me and was ready to take off.

I grabbed a map from the counter and opened it out fully, and looked for the nearest manhole cover and studied it to look at the best and safest route out of the city. I found a route that was perfect for me to escape; I knew my best chance was to get out through the Arklay Mountains that was the only way out of this hellhole. So that was where I had to go.

I folded the map back up and made for the exit of the shop. Only I stopped due the sudden thumping footsteps nearby.

I hid behind the counter of the shop and stayed low. Something passed the shop window, but I didn't see what it was.

"S.T.A.R.S." the voice said gruffly. It roared as it said this word. Even the voice sounded threatening that it sent a shiver up my spine. I saw its shadow in on the far wall, illuminated by a nearby car on fire. Looking at its shadow…well, it was big and it didn't look like it had any hair. It seemed to be holding something, but the shadow blurred as it passed and I could not make it out what it was holding. Whatever it was that passed the shop window, I didn't want to find out. But I had an inkling that it wasn't just any normal zombie that passed the shop window. This was something else.

I waited for a few minutes longer until the…whatever it was that passed the shop window was far away from where I was.

* * *

******Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2, I did some lot of thinking with this chapter, and I think this story will best the first Mini story I wrote.

Anyway, reviews would be nice, but I am not forcing.

SoulVirus

**Chapter Written out 30/08/2012**

**Re-modifed 17/10/2012**

**Updated 23:16pm**


	3. Monster

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom and anyone else who worked on Resident Evil. Although I am responsible for my own O.C's. Thank You._

* * *

**A/N:** This story of Resident Evil is in first person mode, so it takes the form of either man or woman whose description can only be made by you the reader. Also this story takes place just a few hours after the Hive was reopened, you will find some parts of the story have been blended in to roughly match that of the timeline of Resident Evil: Apocalypse the movie. But all I can ask of you is to just enjoy it. Also this is a mini-series so the chapters will be short and the story itself short as well. Thank You.

* * *

**Summary: **See through the eyes of one of the residents what really happened when the infection of the T-Virus spread to Raccoon City during Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising**

**Chapter 3**

**Monster**

I found a small wrist watch, It was just lying on the ground covered it blood stains, so I picked it up attached it to my wrist. I wasn't keen on wearing something that was pried off someone hand and that was covered in bloodstains, but at least I knew what the time was.

It was approaching 2:30am in the morning. I thought it was much later than that, funny how the mind works and you think it is later in the day or night than you think is.

I picked up the gun that I had taken from the police car, and held it gingerly in my hand. I still had yet to get a proper hold or grasp of it yet, and I still hadn't used it, and I hope I never will use it.

After I got everything in place, I stepped out of the shop, looked around for any monsters that might be lurking anywhere, after surveying the area, I set off.

I hadn't gotten far when I heard a soft low growling sound behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my blood seemed to freeze and my heart, well, I couldn't tell if it was beating or not, I dare not turn back to see what was behind me, but what good was it in just standing still and not moving.

No part of my body was moving at all, everything was locked fixed. I somehow managed to swallow, but I felt no phlegm run down my throat, I wasn't sweating of fear, everything just left me, I felt absent and…empty. This was the first time in my entire life that I felt empty and void of all emotions.

Then without me thinking, I turned on slowly around, and the most peculiar thing was, I wasn't in control of my body, something was forcing me to turn around. Even as I fought against this force I still continued to turn.

'What are you doing? What are you doing?' I thought to myself. 'Turn and run you idiot, don't look back!'

Even as I tried to force myself to turn the other way, it was too late as I was looking in the opposite direction. My eyes were wide open and I didn't blink.

It was then I realized that there was nothing behind me, at least not in front of me. But a bit further away I saw something.

A bit further away from me, something large and bulky was standing still. It was holding something long like a long metallic cylinder pole. And in the other hand, it was carying some sort of large metallic box, I couldn't make them out, it was too far away from me to get a better look.

The figure stood with a faint misty haze of the smoke that seemed to circle him…her…it…whatever it was, and from the moonlight the mist lit up, giving it that eerie and spooky ghostly glow, just like from the movies where you see someone standing in the fog but you can't quite make out who it is, just a shadowy outline and that was all you could make out. Well that was what I could see.

This figure stood still, looking at me, I could feel it's gaze staring me down, surveying me, to see if I was a threat or not. Whatever it was, I could tell that it was not a zombie. It was…something else entirely. Something I had seen never before.

"What the fuck is that?" I muttered to myself.

The figure, whatever it was, growled loudly, more roared than growled. "S.T.A.R.S." it said spoke in a low growl.

It then aimed something at me, a gun at a guess because a green laser was targeted to my chest. I froze yet again, and my heart was beating uncontrollably that I couldn't even hear it.

My mind drew a blank before it even registered that I still had the gun in my hand, but in this unknowing moment, it simply slid out of my hand and dropped to the floor with a clatter. Then something peculiar happened, the monster, the creature, whatever it was, lowered whatever it was holding, the green laser left my chest and just like that, as if nothing had ever happened, the being turned and walked around, its feet thudding against the ground as it walked.

I merely stared at is disappeared into the night, my eyes remained fixed on the spot where the being had been. Whatever that thing was, it seemed to have an insight towards threats. Because when I dropped my gun without me noticing it, it left, as if I were of no concern to it.

I have to admit I was grateful for it in not killing me that was the last thing I wanted.

I stood still for a couple more minutes and it took a while for me to shake off whatever happened in those few moments that had passed. After finally coming back to reality, I took off in search of way out of this chaotic city.

**~~~Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising~~~**

I found it.

The nearest manhole cover that lead towards the Arklay Mountains that was based on the outskirts of Raccoon City.

The manhole cover had two handles which I needed only to grab hold and pull it up from the ground. I strained myself as I forced the manhole cover free. Finally it budged; I pulled it up and placed it to the side. I flexed my fingers, pulling that manhole out of its place made my fingers itch and ache somewhat.

Rather quickly I jumped down into the sewer and just in time as well as I saw a group of zombies just limping along back and forth groaning and moaning as they usually did. I saw their shadows projected on the side of a nearby building. They turned into the street I was in. Some I noticed were walking with their eyes closed and some were just flopping back and forth. I called these zombies Liquid Zombies, because all they did was just flop back and forth hardly ever eating, they seemed lazy, unlike the other kind of zombies which I now came to call them Zen Zombies, because all they did was eat, eat and eat.

I quickly placed the manhole cover back in its place as the zombies passed over it, I could hear their feet clinking and clanking as they passed over it. I sighed in relief that not one managed to make its way into the sewers along with me. But I wasn't out of the woods yet.

I rummaged around in my backpack and found a flashlight and brought the map out to see where I was to head next.

There was no light in the sewers, just rats and a god earthly smell of rotten eggs and what smelt like sulphur. I had to grin and bare it as I had my hands full with the torch in one hand and the map in the other.

I looked down at the darkness of the sewers and I listened to see if I could hear anything, the only thing I heard was the overpassing mass of the zombies, drips of water and the squeaks of mice and rats.

It was time for me to move on, I followed the map's direction and made my way towards the exit of where this sewer was to take me, hopefully Umbrella hadn't blocked off the whole of the sewers as well. I guess I only had to hope that they hadn't.

* * *

******Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Here is the third chapter, sorry for the wait. Just to let everyone know, the last chapter of this series will be posted on Hallowe'en night.

Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus

**Chapter Written out 14/10/2012**

**Re-modifed 23/10/2012**

**Updated 23:16pm**


	4. Blinding Light

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom and anyone else who worked on Resident Evil. Although I am responsible for my own O.C's. Thank You._

* * *

**A/N:** This story of Resident Evil is in first person mode, so it takes the form of either man or woman whose description can only be made by you the reader. Also this story takes place just a few hours after the Hive was reopened, you will find some parts of the story have been blended in to roughly match that of the timeline of Resident Evil: Apocalypse the movie. But all I can ask of you is to just enjoy it. Also this is a mini-series so the chapters will be short and the story itself short as well. Thank You.

* * *

**Summary: **See through the eyes of one of the residents what really happened when the infection of the T-Virus spread to Raccoon City during Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising**

**Chapter 4**

**Blinding Light**

I must have thrown up god knows how many times, the sewage smell ran up my nose and into my stomach, the sewer in Raccoon City smelt of, gone off eggs, sulphur, at least I think it was sulphur and that of old damp socks, so add them all up tenfold, then you have one nasty motherfucker of a smell lingering in the sewers beneath Raccoon City.

I was surprised that the stench didn't creep through the manhole covers and spread into the city, the smell itself could even kill off those bloodthirsty Zombies.

But the further I ventured into the sewers, you sort of get used to the smell, your mind just pushes the smell aside, that is, until you stop and start thinking about the smell again, that is when you are begging to find a way out for fresh air and hope to god you won't suffocate or die from the smell itself, frankly I would rather suffer in the sewers than face the street of those horrific monsters.

I had to get my mind off the smell, so I decided to concentrate on finding a way out of this sewer, with the sewer water touching and soaking my ankles, I felt a soft current pass my feet, so I decided to follow that current, not exactly rocket science, follow the current and that current is bound to lead you somewhere.

So as I traversed the dark, damp, dripping wet sewers with only my flashlight to light the way, I began to find – hopefully – my out.

It was now approaching 4am, not long now and it will be dawn, and here I was shunting myself down into a sewer trying to escape a city full of un-dead. What a world I live in.

**~~~Resident Evil: Apocalypse Rising~~~**

However long this sewer was, I had no idea, but I was relieve to see a small dim light a bit further up ahead, this had to be the exit. I ran as the light got brighter and brighter, the green sewer water sloshing beneath my feet. As I got closer I could hear birds tweeting and the smell of the sewers seemed to lift and I smelt fresh air blowing my way, I knew this meant I was near freedom from the city up above me.

My only hope was that Umbrella hadn't sealed off the sewers completely.

The further up I got, I was relieved to know that Umbrella hadn't sealed up the sewer, I closed my eye and I cried a little, overwhelmed at the fact that I was going to get out of the danger zone safely, if you have felt a sense of relief in that moment where a sudden warmth enters and seeps into your body bringing a fresh new meaning to you in general, well that is what I felt at this moment. Seeing this part of the sewer still open brought joy to my life.

But was I that stupid? Oh no, I had a gut feeling that Umbrella might be lurking just outside, as if I was going to fall for that.

Slowly, I approached the manhole and carefully peeped around the sides, but I saw no one around. It was safe for me to venture further out.

I strolled out of the manhole and found myself standing in a small quarry of sorts, surrounded by trees of green and barks of brown wood. That smell of dampness that made you feel that you were in a rainforest, made me weak at the knees, to actually smell something other than blood, sweat, sulphur and rotting eggs was just what I wanted.

I had a very good inkling on where I was, there was no mistaking this place even if one had never been here before. Arklay Mountains, I was well beyond the limits of Raccoon City.

I checked my watch, it was slowly brightening up, but you could smell that the morning air was following in its wake.

I found a narrow path that lead up to a rock a face. I bet I could get a good view from up there. So I made my way.

I started climbing, but the path was so slippery and muddy, I even had trouble in trying to get a footing, if you have ever held soap, which I am guessing everyone in the world has at some point, you will realize how slippery it is, only this time, you feel like the soap.

I had no idea how many times I kept slipping up this path so many times that the front half of my clothes were muddy, not to mention honking from the smell of sweat and the sewage smell combined, I sure needed a shower.

But, however I did it; I managed to get to the top, out of breath and was desperate for a drink. I sat on the ground for a few minutes waiting to get my strength and breath back.

From where I sat I looked over and saw lingering in the distance with a dense black smoke rising here and there, was Raccoon City.

I couldn't believe myself in wondering that I had escaped from that hellhole, even by the skin of my teeth.

Looking back at Raccoon City in the distance, it was hard to believe that the place I grew up was now a subject of terror and horror. I had seen people get killed in the gruesome ways imaginable. I had survived from being shot at by a, whatever the fuck the thing that held a gun at me and spared my life was. I had crawled through a sewer tunnel to emerge on the far side of Raccoon City honking and bogging like shit and piss, and here I was, free of horror and terror, but still the images lingered in my mind of those bloodless and…even as I think about them, I just wanted to throw up.

But I was safe now, free from the horrors of Raccoon City. At least I thought I was, that was until I heard a loud thrumming sound overhead.

I turned my head in all directions before I saw zooming at top speed from the far left hand side of the city, something that looked like a small fighter plane.

I squinted to get a better look, I wondered why there was a plane nearing the city, maybe it was scouring the city for survivors.

It seemed to zoom over the top of the skyscrapers of the city.

Then all rather suddenly my eyes were caught in a blinding light which burnt and stung my eyes. I turned away only to be met by a deafening sonic boom, it felt as if I was standing next to a loud rock concert speaker with a thousand tone of dynamite right next to my ears going off all at once, even covering my ears failed to muffle the sound.

I felt an intense heat behind me and I could feel my clothes sticking to my back. Then I felt the sudden rush of wind sweep past me, it wasn't half strong as it nearly knocked me off my feet and sent me flying, still at least I kept my balance. Some trees and bushes and rocks got thrown from their places, I even had to duck from getting hit by a rock which skimmed my left temple.

The deafening boom quietened slightly, but I could still hear the rumble of thunder mixed with explosions of all sorts.

I turned around slowly, and I realized that I shouldn't have done this, for I was met with a sight, that made me sick to the heart.

Towering over me like a massive giant was a grey and white mushroom cloud that extended so high that the more I craned my neck, the more my neck hurt. It then struck me. The plane I saw just moments ago was actually a missile. And an even more terrible thought had occurred to me, Raccoon City, my home, where all my friends and family had been were destroyed, dead, sanitized and turned to ash by the army, or I'd wager to say, Umbrella.

I stood staring out far at the mushroom cloud. I could hardly believe it; Raccoon City had been wiped from the earth. I stood frozen to the spot, just looking as the mushroom cloud continued to grow.

Then something caught my attention the sound of whirling blades, I looked around, just briefly I saw what looked like a black chopper, land behind set of hills just a few miles from where I stood.

I heard a faint soft muffled bang. And just moment after the chopper went down, I saw black smoke rise over the tops of the mountain.

I sighed heavily, I knew what happened, I just knew it, and by the density of the smoke which was pitch black, it was safe to say that not one person on that chopper survived, I just had a gut feeling, for the chances of them getting out of that chopper was one in a million, compared to surviving a nuclear blast which was one in a billion chance.

What I saw got me thinking, there was bound to be more people that were still alive in Raccoon City, safe from those creatures, those monsters, and not one of them had survived, they were all incinerated when the missile struck, and I saw it happen with my very own eyes.

Whatever happened here, the world must know, everyone must know the truth, I witnessed it happen, I am the proof, I saw everything, and no one on this earth will stop me from getting the truth out into the open.

* * *

******Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Here is the last chapter or Apocalypse rising, hope you all are having a wonderful Hallowe'en night, also, I might express interest in extending this story a little longer, but from different viewpoints of different people in the city of Raccoon, anyway, we'll see.

Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus

**Chapter Written out 16/10/2012**

**Re-modifed 31/10/2012**

**Updated 17:05pm**


End file.
